The Girl From Before His Past
by Ceylon May
Summary: Spike is having issues with Buffy, then out of no where a girl appears and wants to know where her brother is.
1. Chapter 1

Please Note: I have watched all of Buffy, but only once, and I have not read 8th season. I have watched Angel, but stopped right after season 4. I'm not good at remembering facts so if there are any inconsistencies with characters, I do apologize.

Spike sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV, "That pompous little bitch" Spike stood up and kicked the TV, which dutifully fell on the floor and broke. "Who the bloody hell does she think I am?" Spike looked at the floor, realized that he just broke his only form of comfort. "Damn her. I'll kill her, this time I'll really kill her" Spike sat back down again, looked around the messy floor, found a half drank beer, and picked it up and took a drink. "Damn it"

From behind him came a soft voice "Will you help me find my brother?"

Spike stood up and turned around, "Whose that?" Spike didn't see anyone. "Great now I'm hearing voices in my head, again." Spike threw the beer at the crypt wall. The voice came back, louder this time.

"I need to find my brother"

Spike looked where he thought the voice came from. There a girl about the age of eighteen. She had long brown hair with gentle ringlets. She had dark brown eyes that could almost be called black. She was dressed in a long black dress, that looked like it was stolen from the Adams Family. Spike looked at her, "Do I know you?" he asked.

"No, I would be before you're time" She smiled. "Now help me find my brother"

"Go away, I don't know you, I don't want to know you, go before I—"

"What? Read some of your poetry?" She laughed, then disappeared into thin air.

Spike decided on two things. First that he probably needed to get Giles to look up info on girls that randomly appear in one's crypt and ask for their brother, and second that he needed a new TV and some better beer.

_Well_ he thought_ I might as well go talk to Giles first, then get the TV. No need lugging a TV around all night._

He arrived at Buffy's house, he could still see lights on, and he could hear voices.

_Damn_ he thought_ Why do I always come back, she could cut off my arms and staple them back on and yet I'd still come back for more_. He knocked on the door. Nothing. He knocked again. Dawn opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"Giles, is he here, he was when I left"

"You're not welcome here"

"Too bad I already had an invite."

Spike side stepped Dawn into the house.

"BUFFY" Dawn yelled.

Buffy came from the dinning room, and with seeing Spike, her beautiful radiant completion turned cold.

"Out, get out" ordered Buffy.

"Listen, I just need to see Giles, nothing concerning you."

"I don't care. Willow, I think you need to start on that spell, to keep vermin out"

Willow came from the kitchen "Vermin? Where, What kind? I've ran out of rats, and I hate getting them from the store, they're so cute."

"Not vermin-vermin, vampire-vermin"

Willows face turned red, "Oh, yeah, I'll get on that"

Spike laughed, "Red, if you need rats, why don't you come to my crypt, they're always running about"

Willow glared at him "Like I'd fall for that you big, evil, lump of…vampire"

"Ooo scary" Spike pushed his way past Buffy, "Giles, I need to talk"

Buffy grabbed Spike by the shoulder and threw him against the wall and pinned him there.

"Now, now, love, not in front of the children, why don't we take this upstairs."

Buffy had a steak to spikes heart. "You wanna live, then you better leave"

Giles came into the living room, looking down at a dusty book, "Now Buffy, this here says that with in the next full moon you'll—" He looked up from his book, saw Spike pinned against the wall, and Buffy with a steak to Spikes heart. "Oh dear, well. Buffy?"

Buffy still looking at Spike, "Nothing, just doing some extermination"

"Yes, I see that. Spike?"

"I needed to talk to you, should have used the phone"

"Yes, probably you should have" Giles shut the book and set it down.

"Buffy, let him go."

"He can talk just fine from here" replied Buffy

"I suppose he can, now, say what you have to say, then leave"

Spike rolled his eyes "It's about a girl"

Dawn looked at Willow, "Seems like spike always has girl issues" Willow laughed.

"I heard that" Spike looked in there direction, Willow and Dawn looked at each other,

"Come on Dawn, Tara needs help in the kitchen"

"I thought you'd never ask. Can I put the sprinkles on?"

"Spike stop wasting our time. Talk!" ordered Buffy

"Here I was minding my own business, and this girl appears, asking me to find her brother, then she disappeared"

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "Appearing girl, okay, well that is odd, did she say anything else?"

"That she was before my time, even made a crack at my, well, she said she was before my time."

Giles sat down, "Ok, well, I'll look into it, I don't promise anything, but I'll look into it, Buffy you can release him. And Spike?"

"Yeah"

"Next time just call"

_Why the hell do I even bother with these people. I think I've gone soft._

Spike walking down the street, lit a cigarette, turned the corner and disappeared. Just across from Buffy's home, was a girl about eighteen years old, dressed in a long black dress. She laughed, then she too disappeared, but not around the corner


	2. Chapter 2

Why do I bother? I know, no matter what I do they'll never trust me. I've killed two slayers in my time, yet now, yet now… its that damn chip in my head.

Spike walked across the graveyard and stopped just short of entering his crypt. He heard music coming through the door, and a scent of freshly picked flowers. He stepped in cautiously. For a moment, he thought he had the wrong crypt, then realized that's not something that usually happens. The crypt had no appearance of being his. It had an unusually bright feel about it. New carpets, new couches, plasma TV mounted on one wall, and a dining table covered head to toe with forget-me-nots. Spike stood in the middle of the room dumb founded.

"I take it you like it?" it was the girl again. She had suddenly appeared in one of the chairs at the dining table. "I didn't have much space to work with" She smiled.

"Ok, look, this really isn't my style" Said Spike, annoyed

"And what is you're style? Everything was all death like"

"Hello, dead guy" Spike said pointing to himself.

The girl laughed "Just because you're dead, doesn't mean you don't have a right to live"

"Where'd you pick that one up, sweetheart, a book?"

"I left you're bed room alone, rule one is never mess with a man's bedroom"

"No, rule one is never mess with a man's crypt"

"What a funny rule. I also got rid of you're pesky rat problem"

"Thanks a lot, now go." He opened the door and motioned for her to leave.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that"

"Listen, I've got people looking you up"

"They don't appreciate you, do they? My thinking is that they could care less"

Spike remained silent

"I need you're help, then I'll go… and you can keep the TV" She smiled, but it was a broken smile. Spike took a seat across from the girl.

"Ok, not that I'm saying I'm going to help, but what's your name?"

"Kathy"

"Ok, Kathy" He paused "Are you sure I don't know you?"

"Well you might, I wouldn't know. I was just told that a man by the name of William, nickname William the bloody would know my brother. It took me a while to find you."

"Ok if this is going to be story time, let me get a beer"

"So you'll help?"

"Yeah, sure, why not, what else do I have to do?"

Spike stood up, but then realized a frosted beer was right in front of him sitting on the table. He picked it up.

"How did you do that?"

"I'll get to that later, can I finish my story?"

"Go ahead" Spike sat back down, opened the beer, and listened.

"Traveled all over trying to find you, found your old house, looked you up in the records, found some documentation of your poetry" she laughed "If you can call it that"

"Shut up! …continue with your story"

"Well once I figured out you're name was Spike, you were a lot easier to find. I contacted Drusilla and—"

"You know Dru?"

"Yes. Long time friends. I say hello, she tells me I've been a bad girl, we go our separate ways, you know how it is."

"How's she doing?"

"She's here and there, tried to kill me, almost let her too, she's one you never want to disappoint."

"Wait, what?"

"I'll get to that too. So she told me you were, well here, seducing the slayer or something like that. So I found you, and you're supposed to help me."

"Ok, I'm not seducing the slayer, I'm—"

"Lulling her into a false since of security?"

Spike was about to reply when the door of the crypt flew off and smashed to the floor. Buffy was standing in the doorway.

"We need to talk"

Spike stood up, "What is it with you women, do I have a sign on my door that says _'hello I'm Spike, please feel free to ruin my crypt'_?"

Kathy laughed "Does she always enter with a bang"

Buffy stood there shocked, "I didn't know you had a guest… um."

"Don't worry about the door" Kathy stood up and walked over to Buffy and gave her a hug.

"What was that for?"

"I didn't know you were still alive. If I knew that I would have come to you for help"

"Buffy this is Kathy, Kathy this is Buffy" Spike sat back down, gladly realizing that his first beer now had a sister, equally frosted.

Buffy looked confused. "The door, it's, and the beer?"

"Well spend a few years in a hell dimension you'll pick up a few things."

Buffy, looked at Kathy, "You're the girl that appeared?"

"Ooo, I have a title. Not very fancy."

"So you can make things appear and fix things?" asked Buffy

"No, I just ask it to do what I want and it has a choice whether or not to do it Most often they comply, simple objects like the satisfaction of pleasing."

Both Buffy and Spike looked at Kathy like she was off her rockers.

"I'll explain. Somewhere there is a beer factory, with nice cold beer. I ask a couple of bottles to come here and say hello, and they do."

"That could come in handy" said spike with a laugh

"Well don't get any ideas. Kathy, you said I could help, help with what?"

"My brother"

"And I can help?"

"Well you knew him."

"What's his name" asked Buffy and Spike together

"Well, I….I…I don't know"

Kathy sat down at the dining table and invited Buffy to sit next to her.

"See. I don't know what name he goes by now."

Spike laughed, "Girl doesn't know her own brother"

"His name was Liam"

Spike stopped laughing, and put the beer down. "Would you mind repeating that?"

"Liam. His name was Liam"

"Spike you know him?"

"Face of an angel" replied Spike. Buffy looked at Kathy then back at Spike.

"Explain"

Spike looked at both the girls "Your brother would now go by the name of Angelus, well, Angel now that he's got a soul."

Buffy looked at Kathy again, "You're Angel's sister?"

"If that's' what he's called now. He died, then came back. I thought, I thought. I let him in, I just wanted my brother back. Then he bit me."

"So you're a vampire?" asked Buffy

"No, I just woke up in some hell dimension. Took a while to get used to it and figure out where I was. Wasn't natural. They told me that I was chosen to be their savior, threw me off a cliff."

"How'd you survive that?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. I've about now died every death there is. Thought I might as well find my brother because he caused my first death."

Spike having finished another beer found another one next to that. "I thought you were younger then what you look. Somewhere around thirteen or something."

"Well I was. Then I continued aging till my 5th death, then I just stopped. It's all quiet complicated I know"

Buffy looked astonished. "Well Angel is in Los Angeles"

Kathy laughed "Fitting isn't it?"

Spike got up, "I'm going to bed, you girls have fun." Spike zigzagged to his bedroom and collapsed fast asleep.

Kathy turned to Buffy, "I put sleeping pills in his last beer."

"Why?"

"Why not? He'd only continue to yell at me to get out."

Buffy laughed "I did come here to talk to him, but, what the hell. Come on I'll take you to my place and we can call Angel"

"I'd rather not. I'm not really used to humans. I'd rather stay here, I feel safe here."

"If you insist. I'll call Angel and— "

"Did you love him?"

"What?"

"I can sense him on you ,very faintly, but I wouldn't mistake that."

"Yes, yes I did"

"I heard somewhere, that he loved a girl, I didn't think he'd leave her. Funny how you can get relationship details about your brother, but not the name he goes by"

Buffy stood up, smiled at Kathy, and left.

Kathy now all alone. Got a blanket and curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

_My brother_ She thought_ By brother_ smiling_ Soon it'll all be over…_


End file.
